(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to fishing tackle accessories and more particularly pertains to a new fishing tackle accessory for freeing snagged fishing tackle.